Jack & Jill
by The-Halloween-Queen
Summary: What's this about memories? Does Jill have anything to do with this story? The answer is maybe...Will you read this tear jerking story? It's not a tragedy because I do NOT write those.


"You irresponsible brat!" a pink and purple Bunny shouted.

"I'm not irresponsible, you kangaroo, just thought you might enjoy being Easter colors!" Jack shouted over his shoulder as he flew through the workshop. Finally Jack momentarily lost him when Bunny ran into a pile of teddy bears only to be grabbed by his ankle. North dragged the reluctant immortal teen to his office through the air. North loudly asked him, "Vat iz going on?" Casually, Jack told him "I threw pink and purple paint bombs at Bunny and he over reacted" as if this happened every day, which something similar actually does. It's a shocker Bunny keeps falling for it.

North laughed very loudly but quickly sat up shortly after saying "Something bad is about to happen. I feel it…in my belly" causing Jack to snort, laughing. Soon after Bunny barged in saying "North! Do something about Jack!" and seeing as Bunny hasn't noticed him quite yet, Jack slumps down in his seat hoping North would catch that he didn't want to be caught. Oblivious, North said "He is right here", pointing at him. Bunny grabbed him, making him unable to escape, for now, seeing as he made sure he couldn't move his staff.

Bunny snarled "Look what you did! Easter is tomorrow! I can't hide eggs looking like this!" in his face causing Jack to squirm as he said "Give me some credit! It will wash right out! I could have used some stronger paint but I didn't!" Bunny tightened his grip momentarily before dropping him on the floor. Before leaving Bunny growled, "You better be right about it coming out or I will get you!" He then stomped to his Warren, scaring all the eggs away from him. Meanwhile, Jack relaxed in a chair in front of North saying, "Sheesh! I'm not stupid! I wouldn't use good paint!" North raised an eyebrow. Jack reassured "I wouldn't! I actually like Easter but don't tell Bunny. I would never hear the end of it. Besides my sister would probably haunt me if I ruined her favorite holiday" North asked, "What about '68?", making Jack scoff. He asked "So what? All snow storms are my doing? I happened to be taking a nap in the area so Bunny blamed me" North added, "Last year?", causing Jack to stare confused for a moment. After a few seconds, Jack laughed saying "I never did tell you guys what really happened did I? I'll tell you all at the next meeting", then he stood up saying "Well I'm going to Burgess again" and flew off.

After a couple of hours of playing in the snow with Jaime and Sophie, Jack returned to the globe room for the monthly meeting in case Pitch returns or at least that's what North tells everyone, but they are all pretty sure it is just an excuse to meet up. As usual Jack was the last to show up causing Bunny to say "See! Irresponsible!" making him scowl at him before sinking in his ice blue chair. As soon as Jack sat down, North was out of his red armchair saying "Toy productions are going great! The elves went on a sugar high after sneaking some cookies but the yetis locked them in the basement on sight so no damage was done. No Pitch sightings" then sat down only for Tooth to rise from her green and blue one. Tooth announced proudly "All the teeth are fine! I'm going out into the field more and Jack even helped me organize my teeth when he wasn't busy! Oh, and Baby Tooth misses you Jack!" before sitting down and Jack told her "I'll come to visit you all soon" before grinning at them. All the fairies swooned making Jack and North laugh.

Bunny stood, still scowling, then said "Easter is tomorrow so it's busy at the Warren. No Pitch sightings. Frostbite you don't have anything to say do you? Good let's skip to Sandy so I can get back to my Warren" but Jack smiled tightly at being skipped then announced "I actually do have something to say! Don't worry Bunny I am _not_ going to ruin Easter and I've decided to tell you what happened last year in my point of view" then proceeded to wake Sandy and tell him a brief summary of all that was said, including his share.

Sandy tilted his head curiously, considering he had 'died' before Easter. Jack started "Okay, so I did drop off Sophie though she really did not want to let go so that took longer than it should. But as I was leaving with Baby Tooth, I heard a voice calling my name, so naturally I followed it. The voice led to an old creaky bed frame in the middle of the woods. Baby Tooth tried to rush me back to you guys but I needed to know because it sounded very familiar. I jumped down the hole in the bed frame and saw Pitch's lair. He had all the fairies locked in cages hanging from the ceiling so I tried to free them but paused when I heard the voice again. I came from a pile of tooth canisters so I started to search through the pile but Pitch came up behind me." Everyone was on the edge of their seats wondering what happened. "He kept trying to get me to take my canister but I didn't and when that happened he tossed it at me so as a reflex I caught it. Then I fell somewhere and ended up in one of Bunny's tunnels. Eventually I realized he had Baby Tooth but I could only go forward so I walked through the tunnel and ended up where you guys were," causing everyone to nod saying that it made sense except Bunny.

You see Bunny, doesn't trust Jack so naturally he said "_Really?_ Is that really what happened mate?" and without hesitation Jack nodded saying "Yes. What, do you not believe me?" and while he didn't look like it, it hurt when Bunny said that he didn't. Despite what others may think, Jack actually liked Bunny and thought they were friends. The teen sadly thought 'I guess I was wrong about Bunny' but only Sandy noticed. North was too busy scolding Bunny for not believing Jack and Tooth was too busy telling her fairies where to go just in case they needed to know which they didn't.

Eventually Jack stood and walked to Tooth and after getting her attention he asked "Is there a way I can show Bunny my memories of what happened?" then whispered "I want him to believe me" so quietly the pooka didn't hear him over North. Tooth told him, concerned, "There is but if you did, then it would show your whole life, mortal and not" then after a brief silence, as Jack thought about it, he said "I want to do it but I want all of you there too" as he drew his hood up. Nervously, Tooth got everyone's attention and dragged them to the Tooth palace while telling them what they were going to do. This shocked them all, knowing how private Jack was about his life. He managed to get a bit of each of their stories from each of them but no one had any idea of Jacks life.

They all followed Tooth to a seemingly empty room in the back, then pulled a key out of her hair and put it in a hidden lock causing some objects to rise from the ground. There was a model of a tooth, a present in Christmas wrapping paper with a ribbon, an egg, some dream sand, and a snowflake carving with their names on the corresponding item. Tooth locked the door behind them then told them, "Each of you at least touch the snowflake, even you Jack" then they were transported somewhere with a white flash. When they regained their sight, they noticed it was Spring, they heard laughter and decided to follow it, not noticing Jack hiding in the back blushing a light purple color.

_A five year old mortal Jack was running around with an Easter basket, collecting eggs while his parents watched from afar. Soon they heard him squeal then run towards his parents yelling "Mommy look! It's a blue one! My favorite color!" causing his mother to shout "I see! That's great honey!" making him pout before running off to find more. Soon the scene fast forwarded to the end of the hunt. Jack was on his father's lap as his father asked, "Why do you like Easter so much Jacky?" curiously and the little boy said "It's my favorite! I have everything I could possibly want for Christmas and the Easter Bunny gives my yummy treats. Plus all sorts of good things happen to me on Easter. Last year I met Jilly and my birthday is on Easter silly!" grinning happily as he ate his treats._

This shocked everyone especially Bunny who turned to Jack only to see him blushing madly with his head down making the pooka smile slightly. Soon they were moving forward and saw a little seven year old girl in front of a big kid.

_The girl whimpered "Please leave me alone Kyle. I have to meet Jack" The bully only said "No!" then pushed her down causing her to shout. Soon she started crying as the bully exclaimed "You big baby!" and was about to kick her but a seven year old Jack tackled him to the ground yelling "You leave Jilly alone! No one messes with my friends!" then started punching him in the face before yelling "Scram you big bully!" making him run like the hounds of hell were on his heels. The girl, Jilly, got up and hugged him shouting "My hero!" happily causing both Jacks to blush but the mini Jack hugged her back protectively while glaring over her shoulder at the running bully._

Everyone laughed at the cute scene. Sandy nudged the real Jack, winking at him as if to say 'Nice job _hero_' making them laugh more, even Bunny, before they moved forward to a year later at the beginning of fall. They stared at the odd scene before them, laughing.

_Jacks father was swinging his wife around happily while Jack was running around as if on a sugar high and all of them were exclaiming something about a baby. While Jack went on about how he just knew it was going to be a girl. Suddenly he stopped and began running out the door saying "I have to go tell Jilly!", not stopping until he reached the cabin next door then started banging on the door. Luckily it was Jilly who answered as he shouted "I'm going to be a big brother soon!" who squealed happily and started bouncing up and down before they ran to their tree. It was an old willow tree that was right in between the two of their houses that they always played at. Jack happily told her as they reached it "I know it's going to be a girl!" with his wide eyes filled with excitement. Jilly whispered "How do you know?" with wonder filled eyes. Jack looked around to see if anyone was around before whispering it like it was a well-kept secret. He said "The wind told me" causing her giggle saying "It must be true then! The wind never lies to you!" They started chattering about what they were going to do when his sister arrived. Apparently they were going to make toys, come up with a possible name, and Jilly was going to help make clothes for her._

All the guardians raised an eyebrow at Jack who shrugged sheepishly as they went to the next one.

_Jack and Jilly heard a baby crying and figured it was safe to come to the birthing room. They burst in, excitedly. There she was! She was a cute newborn with sparkling brown eyes and brown hair. "I told you good things happen to me on Easter!" Jack said in an awed voice and the mother smiled then asked "Would you like to name her?" Jilly and Jack smiled at each other. Simultaneously they exclaimed, "Emma Overland!" grinning. Both of his parents shook their heads, smiling, thinking 'I should have known they would have already picked one out' at once._

All the guardians laughed while their Jack smiled at his newborn sibling. Soon they went to the next memory two years later.

_Jack asked Emma "Can you say Jack?" and Jilly added "Or Jill?" while baby Emma just made strange sounds at them, making them both pout. Suddenly Emma cooed "Jilk" making them both laugh at the combination of their names._

Tooth squealed "Oh my gosh! She shipped them!" not that any of them paid her any mind, except Jack who looked at her confused, but still smiling, while Sandy nudged him again with more winks. Bunny laughed at them all with North. They moved forward six more years again.

_Jack as a fifteen year old saw smoke as he woke up and hurried to Jill's cabin, knowing he had to save her. As he ran, his life with Jill flashed before his eyes. He had to get Jill, his girlfriend of one year. He just couldn't be without her! Jack saw the fire and he knew she was still in there but her stupid mother and father were just sitting there, watching the flames. With his eyes narrowed dangerously, he ran through the house of flames and to her room. There she was! Jill was sitting on her bed coughing, surrounding her bed. He fell forward, wrapping both of them in a damp blanket he brought with him and dragged her out. Jack laid her out in front of the village doctor, never letting go of her hand. Jack whispered softly "Jill you have to live! I love you! Come on Jill! Live for me and Emma! You have to!" in a strangled voice. Jill coughed once then said "Jack I am not going to live but you have to go on for me. I love you too and I always will but Emma needs you. You know the bullies will pick on her because she still believes in Santa and all of them. Promise me you will protect your sister and live as long as you can Jack" in a calm yet hoarse voice. Jack stayed silent for but a moment then kissed her one last time saying brokenly "I promise." He was still holding her hand when they took her cold body away for burial._

All the guardians were crying even Bunny, who was shedding a few silent tears and Jack, who did the same with a sad smile on his face. Soon they were watching his death. His last thoughts were 'I kept my promise Jill. Now I'm coming back to you' before he died and became Jack Frost. They all had to chuckle as they watched his first attempt a flying before crying again as people walked through him again. They watched as he made a family of snowmen and woman to spend Thanksgiving and Christmas with and laughed as he tried to break into Santoff Clausen. All of them smiled as he watched the dream sand in awe and winced as he napped trough the blizzard of '68. Everyone winced as they watched what happened in his point of view with Pitch, all of it.

Finally they were all back in the Tooth palace where North made them all group hug around Jack, all of them heartbroken for Jack. Suddenly Tooth sprung up saying "Wait isn't the autumn spirit's name Jill?" happily. Jack stammered "J-jill…?" then faints from brain overload. Bunny, North, and Tooth all blink confused while Sandy grins then makes him dream of Jill and him reuniting causing Jack to smile in his sleep.

The Next Day…

Jack wakes up exclaiming "Jill!" only to see he is in his room at Santoff Clausen. He blinks confused then walks to the kitchen to get some breakfast, only to see Jill sitting in the living room chatting with Tooth, clothed in autumn colors, as if this happens all the time. Jack stands straight with his jaw dropped to the floor and his staff slack in his hand. Jill blinks then looks over, squealing "Jack!" before running over to crush him in a hug, almost knocking him over. Jack wraps his arms around his lost-love and tilts her head to meet her lips with his. Tooth in the background squeaks, "I ship them so hard! I ship Jilk!" happily. While Bunny falls over in shock as they kiss tenderly and North laughs with approval. Sandy in the background has a small smile on his face as if remembering a better time.

Jack and Jill part and smile softly at each other. They blush once they notice the other Guardians watching. Jack pulls her back in for another small kiss while she blushes golden. All the Guardians clap in approval and Bunny smiles.

Jack breaks the kiss and whispers, "Let's stay together forever, just like we planned." Jill nods and Jack smiles.

Fin.


End file.
